Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide individual users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, personal navigation devices, etc.) with alternative route information for traveling between two points (e.g., points “A” and “B”). Generally, alternative routes are displayed to a user with respect to duration and/or distance of the particular route. However, current alternative route information lacks information regarding available services that may be relevant to a user on that route. Moreover, the alternative route information is generally determined and recommended at the individual level and not at a group level. For example, a group of nearby users that share similar interests and/or social connections and could communally benefit from knowledge of nearby relevant services and/or events. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that determines alternative route recommendations based, at least in part, on available services and/or group dynamics.